funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Steel Sentinels
Steel Sentinels is a Strategy game on FunOrb. It was a much-discussed topic on the FunOrb Forums before its release on 13 August 2009. It is officially a Multiplayer Real Time 2D Mech Blaster game, as stated on this page. Gameplay Basic Controls System 1: Press the A key to move left; and the D key to move right. Your Sentinel will continue in this direction utill it receives a contradicting command, or is stopped in place with the S key. To jump hold the W key and aim your trajectory with the mouse. Release W to jump. Alternatively, hold shift and press the left mouse button to jump. Use the mouse to aim your weapons, Left click is used to fire and Q and E are used to swap between available weapons. For further and more indepth information refer to the ingame guides and tutorials. System 2: W,A,S and D keys are used to scroll around the map. Z, X, C move the sentinel. Hold Right Mouse Button to aim jump; release to jump. Or hold shift to aim jump and click Left Mouse Button to jump. Playing Styles Defensive: long range, slow, and lots of health. default Turtle is set up like this. Aggressive: modest to short range, modest speed, modest health. Usually uses close-range-assault weapons on Slave or golem. Dodger: short range, fast, modest to low health. default Aquila and Commando are set up like this. Balanced: modest on all fronts. Default slave is set up like this. Sentinels Sentinels are player controlled machines, used to destroy the enemy. Sentinels can be modified in the Configuration screen. More powerful sentinels and better equipment can be unlocked in two ways - by completing certain campaign missions, and by buying them with Solarite, which is earned in multiplayer games. Default Sentinels Configuration Chassis Components Weapons Minigun Modules Maps Steel Sentinels Features 6 distinct maps to fight on. War Zone, Lost and City are available for non-members, while Moon, Fleet and Co-op are available to members. NOTE: For all maps points are gained from shooting sentinels and destroying other sentinels NOTE: After sudden death is declared no-one can re-spawn although if you die while the countdown is occurring you will re-spawn. War Zone: Standard Free-For-All action. When one players points exceeds 1,000 sudden death begins and ends after time runs out or everyone but one person is destroyed. The winner is determined by points. Lost Planet: Team game have with 10 minutes on a timer in the upper right hand screen (the slider thing) which goes from green to yellow to orange to red. At the end a spaceship will fall while calamity in 3,2,1 and then the game is over with everyone dieing unless you get the invulnerability power up at which point you get the sole survivor tag. During the green section nothing special happens but further in the game ships will fly over head and shoot lasers, plasma balls and missiles as they fly over head potentially killing any sentinels (Aquila) high in the air by running them over. The winning team is determined by points. City: Large buildings stop long distance shots unless you fire over them. There is a power up called the MGFN which slowly increases you score over time at a rate of around 3 points per second. When the sentinel carrying the MGFN is killed the power-up is dropped and anyone may collect it. When someone's score reaches over 1,000 either via the MGFN or killing other sentinels which also garners points sudden death begins and lasts until everyone but one is dead or time runs out. The player with the highest score wins. Tags Tags are awarded for fulfilling certain requirements during a game. Players who resign do not receive any tags. Achievements Total Achievements: 37 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Strategy Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Multi-player Games Category:Games with achievements with duplicate names